The Grand Tournament
by Shivasb
Summary: After fighting Toneri in the moon, Naruto noticed another continent. After the first contact had been made and connections were stablished, a decision was taken: to host a tournament where teenagers from both sides of the world beat each other to a bloody pulp. How could this go wrong? In many ways, apparently...


**New story. I will try to keep this one relatively short. The first chapter will be a bit shorter, to jump start the whole thing. Please enjoy. I'm not really confident with this.**

 **=/=**

It has been five years since the then 19 years old Uzumaki Naruto fought Toneri. Five years since the once young man married his childhood classmate, and four years since they made contact with the other continent.

Thinking about it, he couldn't think of a reason as to why they never made contact, at least in recorded history. The feudal lords of the Elemental Nations were always looking for new lands to increase their wealth and power, and their hired ninja weren't known for shying always from dangerous missions and sacrificing lives, if the pay was high enough. And the other continent, after their Great War, went through an era of peace where they were able to make awe-inspiring leaps in technology and Dust use, enough so to create the invention he was currently traveling on. He was sure that, no matter how many times (this was his third) he flew inside those, the airships would always take his breath always. His and his colleague's, no matter how much Aburame Shino tried to maintain his poker face. Too bad they still couldn't figure out a way to make airship food something at least remotely tasty…

And their communication devices, so useful, small and durable… no doubt being reverse engineered by Konoha and the other villages. He was both afraid and excited at what Orochimaru would be able to create with that.

But the time to think about the past, and possible future, was over, as their vehicle was nearing it's destination. Strapping their seatbelts, the Konoha shinobi braced for the landing on the airship docks of Vale's Hunter School, Beacon.

Their mission was a simple one, yet of a great importance. Iruka and Shino where in Vale to help the integration between ninja and Hunters, the two semi-autonomous part of each culture's military, as well as to organize the first joint tournament, or as his Hokage eloquently referred to it, a 'super teenager beatdown'.

After the landing sequence was finished, Iruka turned to his partner. "Well, we finally landed, Shino. Time to meet our host, ne?"

Shino responded with a quick nod and the unfastening of his seatbelt.

Exiting the airship, Iruka was quick to spot his host, not that it was any difficult. She was tall, blonde, was the only one around expecting them, had her hair tied back in a bun, and clothed in such a way that her whole ensemble gave the impression that you where before a stern librarian, one that he was not unfamiliar with. God knows how many times he had to talk with the ones back at Konoha about his many problem students.

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he was quick to head to where she was.

"Good afternoon, Goodwitch-sensei. How have you been? I hear your new batch of students have been making your days interesting."

Giving a small smile, she replied. "Good afternoon, Professor Iruka. And yes, they certainly have made this semester a little less dull, to put it kindly." She sighed, and Iruka was certain that she was not so kind with her words in her mind. "And this must be the other envoy from the Gokage council?"

"My name is Aburame Shino, jounin of Konoha, a pleasure to meet you." And not once has Shino's voice changed tone. If Iruka wasn't so used to it, he would be either impressed or annoyed. But that was how most Aburame where.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aburame. Now, if you'd follow me, I believe Professor Ozpin has already finished his most recent meeting and will be ready to talk."

=/=

It was Iruka's second time at Beacon Academy, and he would still marvel at it's sheer size, especially when he saw it from the elevator that was taking them to the Headmaster's office. The smallest tower of the academy was taller than Konoha's tallest building, and the campi grounds were as expansive as perhaps half of the Forty-Fourth Training Camp, but he might be mistaken about that, after all he was extremely familiar with the Forest back home, and not so much so with this academy.

All of this to teach teenagers and young adults how to kill the creatures of Grimm, the malevolent creatures that inhabited the continent of Remnant alongside Humans and Faunus.

The shinobi where baffled when they first met with such creatures, an encounter that didn't take long to happen, as seeing that those creatures are drawn to negativity, and what best source of negativity than the very same people that lives in the shadows and do unsavory deeds for their countries for a living? All attempts at taming them resulted in spectacular failure, with many shinobi and civilian scientists losing their lives. In the end the shinobi decided to defer to the Hunter's knowledge about such matters, even going as far as to send a delegation to the various hunter schools across Remnant to study them, and Iruka was on the delegation that had been sent to Beacon, three and a half years ago.

God, he was getting in on his years. Was Naruto right when he said that Iruka needed to find a woman? The bachelor life suited him just right, he thought.

Arriving at the top of the tallest tower after a long elevator ride where the only noise was the faint buzzing of Shino's bugs, the doors opened themselves to reveal the Headmaster's office, an ample room decorated with a clock motif, where two occupants seemed to be in some sort of discussion. The first one Iruka saw was a middle-aged man, with white stripes starting to appear on his black hair, a white suit and oddly enough only one white glove at his right hand. The other one was the headmaster himself, Ozpin, no last name.

"We will talk more about this later, James" said Ozpin, ending the previous discussion. "Hello Mr. Iruka, Mr. Aburame, allow me to introduce my colleague, General James Ironwood" the now named James gave both the shinobi a curt nod. "He is the Principal of Atlas Academy, as well as the General of his country's army. He will accompany us in our meeting today, seeing as his school will also be participating in the Grand tournament we are planning. I hope there is no problem with this?"

"None at all, Headmaster."

"Very well. Tell me more about this Tsuki no Kuni …"

=/=

Stretching his back after exiting the elevator, Iruka was able to see from a nearby window that it was already late at night. The scroll that Kakashi (he didn't think he'd ever really get used to calling his friend Hokage) was indicating that it was already past midnight, and after a 20 hour flight from Vacuo, it was safe to say Iruka was completely exhausted. And it appeared that both Glynda and Shino were feeling as tired as he was.

Arriving at their designated rooms after a long walk, on the staff section of the academy, Shino bid both goodnight, before entering in his room, leaving both mentors outside.

A comfortable silence settled between the two friends, as Iruka moved to the next door room. Scanning his scroll on the door, he opened it up to reveal the inside, an almost a replica of his last room here. His chamber had a small kitchen by one side, and a bed by the other, with a counter separating both, as well as a bathroom near his bed. All in all, a cozy place.

"Thank you for all the help today, Glynda. Especially with how we could use Dust and the Grimm. We are still new to all of this, and it's really good to have another point of view"

"It's the part of the job, Iruka. And you also add another voice of reason to all of this" She said with a sigh. "If Ozpin had his way, he would have classes with only windows. Don't know why he likes to launch students so much… he says it builds character".

"I know a few people that would love to have those back home." Iruka said with a laugh. "Well, goodnight Glynda."

"Goodnight, Iruka."

 **=/=**

 **What do you think? I know that some things might be confusing, but this story starts from a world that is already in motion, and more will be revealed later. Please review, if you have anything to say, or pm me, not like the profiles are secret. Ideas will also be accepted. I still have problems with the transition from text to speaking.**


End file.
